FFVII Crisis Core The Price of Freedom
by Squallofthewind
Summary: Based on the events of Crisis Core, it follows Zack's struggle and memories of Crisis Core. Contains some spoilers. Also some of the events are not in Crisis Core. I may advance the story and plot Genesis's views, Cloud's, Sephiroths ect. Enjoy :D


Started the beginning in English, and thought I'd continue for FanFiction. The first part is from my own imagination (and isn't the fight in Last Order, it's a bit later on) Then the Aerith and Zack scene is from the CC ending. Part 2 will be flashbacks and various stories which will be a mix of CC events and my own imagination. Hope you enjoy

-Squall326x-

* * *

THE PRICE OF FREEDOM-PART I

Zack gazed at the stars, his mind locked In combat with his emotions. He had run from what he had been fighting for, time forgotten. Days? Months? Years?...he knew not. He slumped next to the bike, Cloud sleeping in the passenger seat, unaware of what was occuring. Zack wished he could change his life. He wished he'd never joined SOLDIER, and had a differant life, somewhere. With Aerith. With a blue sky.

"The Sky..." he muttered. He had promised to take Aerith to see the sky. But that was a distant memory. He knew that he may not see her again, and yet, the realization stabbed his mind like a dagger. "This is Wrong!!!" Zack slammed his fist into the ground, and felt warm blood swell in his glove. Tears streamed from his eyes. Not from the punch. But for what had happened. He had lost so much. Angeal...Aerith...Freedom. SOLDIER had taken everything away. And yet, by will alone, Zack held on to Honor. Even if, what he saw in honor, was clouded by doubt. He looked to the stars again. They renewed him with hope. "I haven't lost. I will never lose, even if I die. I gotta keep Cloud alive, gotta keep him alive..."

Pain jolted through his right shoulder. His breath drew short. For a while, the world seemed to freeze. Then, blood spurted from his shoulder, and Zack howled in pain. "Damn it!" Zack got up, and realized the soldiers were closer than he thought. The buster sword was with Clouds slumped body, sheilding him from harm. Zack turned. His eyes shone with disturbing glee. A crooked smile crossed his lips. "Lets Dance"

The soldiers didn't stand a chance.

One tried shooting but Zack flipped on one hand and hooked his legs onto the Soldier's neck, and quickly spun and snapped the soldiers neck. Another soldier watched in horror and started shooting wildly, which, suprisingly, grazed Zack's torso. Eager to dispatch this mad yet troublesome foe, Zack kicked his legs, and with superhuman strength, threw the first soldier to the manic shooter, causing him to flip his gun and shoot himself. The two corpses fell in a crumpled heap. Zack didn't know how many soldiers were attacking him, yet he fought, with nothing but his legs, fists and superior skills and strength. The mako infused within him was a SOLDIER trait, shown by glowing blue eyes. It gave SOLDIER operatives immense strength, yet Zacks skill made him even more formidable. He took the soldiers down, dancing between them, possessed by a master puppeteer. They fell, one by one, until two remained. One took materia from his pocket, hoping to blast Zack with magic. Zack was quicker. He dashed and kicked the mans wrist, causing the materia to fly out of his hand. Zack kicked the soldier backwards, and grabbed the falling materia. The Soldiers gazed in awe...and in fear. Zack threw the orb, hitting one, instantly killing him with the force of the impact on his skull. Zack jumped and bashed the other man with his fist, denting the soldiers helmet. The soldier's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Blood stained Zack's body, the moonlight making it glint maliciously. "it doesn't have to be like this....there's no honor!" Shinra Electric Power Company, sucking out the life of the planet for there own greedy desires. They did more than power the planets cities. They had a military army, with there special operatives, SOLDIER. They enforced Shinra's power over the world, Zack was one of them. Now he was bieng hunted. By them.

Cloud shifted in his seat, groaning as he did. "don't worry Cloud, I'm gonna keep going, we're gonna be free soon enough"

Zack knew that, there was a price. Always a price. He got into the bike and whisked away, leaving his doubts behind.

* * *

Aerith shifted the flowers and smiled happily, though deep in her heart she was broken. Zack never replied to the last letter she sent, and she said that, she wouldn't write again. She knew he was alive. Somehow she knew. Like, somehow, she knew what the flowers felt.

What the planet felt.

A sharp cold caused her to look up, finding that it was raining. "that's good for the flowers" the rain wasn't from the sky though, it ran from the plate above. Where the lucky people lived. Zack promised to take Aerith to see the sky. She wished she could find him. She walked across the church floor , the wood creaking like old bones. She stood and clasped her hands.

And prayed.

And prayed.

And prayed.

Her stomach knotted. Realization struck her like a knife, cold and deep. She gasped and gazed upward.

"Zack"

_

* * *

_

_Is this...the price of freedom? _Zack looked to the sky, rain rushing down upon him. Bullet wounds scattered his body. He lay, in a puddle of blood. His clothes were scarred and torn. What lay around him, was more disturbing. Hundreds...thousands of soldiers lay around him.

All dead.

By his hand.

He twinged as pain jolted through is body like a storm. He gasped, yet the pain only intensified. He heard someone crawling towards him. He didn't look. He knew who it was. (Cloud....) he had left Cloud hidden, and went off to fight the soldiers alone. _I may die, but Cloud will live...that's....the price of freedom. His freedom._ "Za...Zack" Cloud sputtered as he kneeled at Zack's side. Zack twinged in pain, realising his death was slowly creeping up to him. "For the...both of us" Cloud seemed confused by Zack's remark, and repeated remark in question "Both...of us?"  
"That's right...your gonna.." Pain jolted through Zack, freezing him and left him gasping.  
"Your gonna..."  
Zack raised his arm, blood dripping to the pool of red liquid below. He held Clouds head and pulled him downward "Live" The rain fell, as if the very planet was crying at the sight of Zack's broken form. "You'll be...my living legacy" Zack's arm slumped to the floor and Cloud raised his head, and the realisation of what was going to happen to Zack froze him in sorrow and fear. The SOLDIER lifted the buster sword towards Cloud. "My honor, my dreams..." He lifted the sword further, his strength slowly wavering. "They're yours now" a shocked Cloud slowly grasped the sword, rain bouncing down on its blade. Zack pushed the sword to Cloud and dropped his arm. "I'm..your living...legacy" Cloud stuttered. Zack's eyes slowly closed, a smile spreading across his lips. _The Price of Freedom is steep..._ He heard Cloud gasp, and scream in horror knowing Zack was dying. Then Zack's thoughts, Zack's feelings, Zack's pain.

Stopped.


End file.
